


Give me a Sign

by NevaRYadL



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Budding Love, Doom Marine | Doom Slayer | Doomguy uses Sign Language, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Me at any time with the intern: GET HIM YOU WILD ASS TWINK I LOVE YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The Intern likes the Doom Slayer.The Intern really, really likes the Doom Slayer.
Relationships: Intern/Doom Slayer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Give me a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Intern/Doom Slayer, mlm fluff, awkwardness, love confessions
> 
> Something cute, might two a super fluffy nsfw part 2

He liked the Doom Slayer.

The Doom Slayer was just so cool and amazing. He fought demons without blinking an eye, without any fear. A titan among humans that toted guns half the size of normal humans with ease. He was a selfless man that tiredly fought and fought and fought to protect mankind from demons. The Doom Slayer was a hero and he just liked him.

Maybe that was why, when they went looking for the seraphim, he was often stuck with delivering messages to the Doom Slayer, beckoning him from whatever he was doing if a higher up need the Doom Slayer for something and generally being that co between the humans of the UAC and the Doom Slayer. He honestly had no idea why anyone could be afraid of the Doom Slayer to the point of not being able to physically speak with him or even stand near him. No joke, he watched Kathrine from accounting dead faint because the Doom Slayer had stood next to her for a full minute while they were trying to launch him out at a cluster of demons.

But this was all good to him! That just meant more time with the Doom Slayer, who he was almost sure actually liked him (just a little) back. If nothing else, he noticed the Doom Slayer seemed less... curt with him? It was hard to describe because the Doom Slayer interacted with humans like he had never done it before, which was probably a duel case of generally never being about his fellow humans and probably a case of autism based on his other habits. But the Doom Slayer seemed to actually take a second to think of how he interreacted with him when they had to interact. He would see the pauses before a hand about the size of his head would reach out to just bodily move him like the Slayer's did the others, a pause before walking off and not stomping off, a careful regarding as he talked that he could see that the Slayer was not glaring through his visor like he seemed to do to many of the others.

He liked the Doom Slayer.

"Hey Doomguy, I got you something!" He said one day.

The Slayer had been diligently scrapping demonic gore off his armor for the past hour. According to reports, there had been a pile on and the Slayer had hacked and slashed his way back up from the bottom. He had showed up still dripping in the stuff and there was a gummy pile under where his armor was piled up and the bloody, pink foamed bucket at his hip as he scrapped and scrubbed. Without his helmet on, he saw the Doom Slayer look up to regard him, a calm and neutral expression on his face.

"I know you collect toys," He said before holding out his surprise. "I thought you might like another for you collection."

The Slayer's head cocked to the side as he looked at the little toys in his hands, putting his armor aside and flicking his hands to shake the bloody and pink foam from them, before standing up and approaching him to get a closer look. The Slayer seemed to like to collect little figures most, the hard plastic and hard silicone ones with clean shapes and nice colors and he seemed to have a fondness for little figures of demons and little replications of himself. Which seemed a little weird, but he was not going to judge, just holding out the little brown rabbit toy that matched the style of his other toys.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

The Slayer looked at the toy (but did not touch it, his hands were still stained red from scrubbing).

And then he did something very strange.

He looked up and smiled.

* * *

"Can you go get him? We're about to encounter _another_ demon horde."

"Another?" He sighed.

They had just picked the Slayer up after he had ripped and tore his way through a horde of demons. He had been down in his little room on the ship for more than fifteen minutes.

"We're free and clear after this."

"Alright..."

He wished the Doom Slayer would get a break sometimes. The man, despite being quite godly, was just a man after all. But honestly, the remaining UAC were just scientists, researchers and a bunch of other lab people or interns like him. None of them could fight demons as they were and their boss was... well he was about two steps away from being scrap metal and mostly just a bossy voice on the comms channel that just drove the Slayer into an enraged frenzy that he took out on the demons. He still pursed his lips and frowned as he made his way to the Slayer's room. It was still unfair to drop so much on his shoulders, he was not Atlas. Something loser, but not a titan that could bear the weight of the world.

At the Slayer's door, he knocked.

"Doom Slayer? I'm sorry to bother you but we have another demon horde. Are you able to fight again so soon?"

Silence. Not that he was surprised, the Slayer never talked except a few curt hand signs or gestures. But given that the Slayer was pretty prompt with responding somehow and after a solid five minutes of standing there, he grew concerned. He was about to knock again to ask if the Slayer was alright, when the door suddenly opened. Peeking in, he saw with a start and concern that the Slayer was holding a bloodied rag to his shoulder.

A bubbling manic mess of 'do you need a medic?!' died on his lips when the Slayer jerked his head in a jerky 'come here' gesture. So he went over, standing, hovering, fretting, as he stood closer to the Slayer as he remained seated on his non descript cot, dressed up to his waist in armor and stripped of the rest.

"Um... how can I..."

The Slayer pulled the rag away, revealing a wound that did not look as bad as it might have been, given the amount of blood on the rage. Or maybe the Slayer's supernatural way of healing had already dealt with a great deal of the damage already. Either way, the Slayer took out a swath of dressing and pressed it to jagged cut and then tapped on it. Panicked, he reached out and gingerly held it to the wound by the edges. Without having to worry about that, the Slayer took up the wrapping and started wrapping it, getting it up above the shoulder before he would reach out and tug it down and around so that the Slayer did not need to strain himself with the movement. And between the two of them, they got his shoulder neatly and tightly wrapped, before tucking it in and then letting the Slayer get his armor back on.

"Are you okay? Will you be?" He asked as the Slayer gingerly got his armor back on. He paused when he took hold of his helmet, turning to address him with a calm and neutral expression.

And then he reached over, gently grabbing his shoulder and squeezing, giving him a smile, before pulling his helmet on and going out.

He really liked the Doom Slayer.

* * *

It was a bad day.

Dr. Hayden and the Slayer had gotten into it. Maybe not as some people would think, it was mostly Dr. Hayden talking and the Slayer _shaking_ with rage, the metal of his gauntlets whining as he balled his hands into fists and just shaking all over. Unfortunately, there was no demons for the Doom Slayer to take his rage out on, he had just killed the last of them for a few miles. There was nothing for him to tear apart with his bare hands but the ship itself and they needed it to get to their destination. So the Slayer had stormed off and remained in his room. There was a certain tension in the air, a certain fear of having an enraged demon killer on board and angry at the man in the comms channel.

Luckily he was not totally afraid, just a healthy amount, as he went down to the Slayer room and knocked on that door.

"Are you okay, Slayer?"

Silence. He was expecting it.

"I'm here if you need me."

He stood there for a moment, just to let it sink in that he would help this man as best he could, before starting to turn. Only to be startled by the door opening. Seeing it as an invitation, he carefully stepped inside to see the Doom Slayer laid out in his cot and staring at the ceiling sullenly.

"Dr. Hayden is a brilliant man but... he's really bad with people," He said, taking a seat in the hard plastic chair that came with most of the rooms. "A case of good scientist but bad person."

The Slayer grunted.

"Still, he should learn to better work with people. I think being a CEO has blinded him. If nothing else, he should learn to better work with you. You're doing all the hard work."

The Slayer grunted, but his features had softened. He sat up and swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. He wore only his under armor suit, so he could see the Slayer looking at him. Almost curiously. He looked back. Underneath his armor, the Slayer looked so normal and so human. He had a very sqaure face and jaw and hard angular features dusted with well healed and silvery scars. His brow was heavy and low, making it look like he was glaring but it was just his face. He liked the Doom Slayer's face.

The Slayer hummed and then stood, walking over to him. Anyone else would have been afraid, but he was not. He just craned his head back to look up at the Slayer towering over him, all six feet and nine inches of a huge and muscular frame. Then he ducked down and did something very strange. The Slayer bumped their foreheads together before he stood up straight and walked over to his book case and started looking over what books he had brought from his previous ship.

He really, really liked the Doom Slayer.

* * *

He really, really liked the Doom Slayer, and he had no idea what to do about it.

There was absolutely no guide on how to tell a demi-god of slaughter and demon killing that you had a crush on him. And sure, he was not scared like the others about the Doom Slayer, but he was still slightly intimated if only because it was the _freaking Doom Slayer_. Not to mention... it would be embarrassing if the Doom Slayer did not return his feelings or did not swing that way so to speak. Also hurt.

He really, really liked the Doom Slayer.

But what was he? He was an intern for a defunct organization. What did he have other than that he was not afraid of the Doom Slayer? That he could be brave and bold in the face of him?

... He did have that. Not many people were so brave in the face of the actual Doom Slayer himself. Not many would go out of their way to talk to him or befriend him. No one quite had his bravery. And the Doom Slayer did like him! The Doom Slayer was nice to him and kept bonking their foreheads together when the only other times he would touch people was to bodily move them out of his way. He actually had a lot going for him! Yeah! He was going to do it!

Deciding to capitalize on his bravery, he rushed down to the Slayer's room and knocked on his door, before remembering that the Slayer did not really like interacting with many people on the ship and announced that it was him. The door opened a moment later and he walked in.

"Hey um, can I talk to you about something personal?" He asked.

The Doom Slayer was sitting on his cot and reading a book. It looked like some technical manual for the bfg. But he put it aside for the moment, cocking a head at him. Without his helmet on, those vivid green eyes were boring into him and his bravery faltered for a hot second before he quickly got it back, puffing up his chest and taking in a steadying breath.

"So um... I like to think of you as a friend, sort of? I like you. You're big and strong and you care about people and you do the impossible and you collect comics and toys, you like to read and you like to play video games in your spare time. Also you like bunnies. I just think you're really, really neat," He rattled on, stopping to draw in a breath because he really did not htink he would have the bravery to do this again and he needed to get out a lot. "And I uh..."

Moment of truth.

"So um... I like you... a lot."

He twiddled his fingers anxiously as he looked at the Doom Slayer, now looking back at him with surprise clearly written on his face. He blinked rather owlishly for a few seconds, before looking down and... were... were his hard angular cheeks turning pink? The Slayer thumbed at his nose in a way that was almost embarrassed.

"Sorry, I can--"

The Slayer shook his head and waved his hands, drawing his attention back to the Slayer. The Slayer seemed at loss for words for a moment, before lifting his hands to start signing.

'I like you too.'

"You... do?"

The Slayer nodded before giving him a bashful smile that was just so becoming on his sever face. He grinned back, blushing himself because THE Doom Slayer liked him! The Doom Slayer liked him! Holy cow! And, being the unusually energetic and forward person that he was, he bounced over, stood on his tip toes and realized that it was not enough, reached up and thew his arms around the Slayer's thick neck and just gave him a little peck on the lips. They both seemed surprised by his eagerness, even for him, before the Slayer just chuckled and reached down to make the height difference easier and gave him a little peck back before pulling back to gently bump their foreheads together. They giggled against each other's mouths at the silliness of it and how giddy they both felt.

He loved the Doom Slayer.


End file.
